


Yoruichi's Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Commission for Yoruichi being raped by hollows in an attempt for Mayuri to breed hollows and shinigami (planned for multiple parts)





	1. Chapter 1

“We get to fuck this bitch, right, Hakaru?” A random deep voice called from the outside of Yoruichi’s cell.   
  
“I don’t know,  Akinobu . Won’t boss man be pissed about it or something?” Another one asked, also outside of her cell door.    
  
“Stop being a pussy. Yoruichi has that collar for a reason. She can’t use any of her strength anymore. Mayrui’s own invention.”   
  
Waking up to these voices talking about fucking her, the rogue shinigami opened her eyes to see a jail cell and two buff guards standing on the outside of the door. “Where...Where am I? What the hell are you two talking about?” Trying to use her hands to pick herself up, she quickly realized that she was bound with her hands behind her back and her ankles cuffed together. “Mayrui…? Am I...in the 12th Squad’s lab….?”   
  
“Oh? She’s awake.” The  Akinobu noticed with a smile, opening her cell and walking in and staring down to her, his sword fastened to his hip. “You know what, I think I might just go ahead and rape her anyway.~ Boss can’t be too mad since she’s going to be his new experiment bitch.”  Standing behind her, he reached down and grabbed her bindings before making her stand to her feet. “I know you’re in your combat leotard, but that’s just gonna make this even better. I love the feeling of latex.~”   
  
Before the former captain could retaliate, she felt his hands start rummaging over her body, grabbing her breasts and ass cheeks with a rough touch, actually managing to bring a bit of pain to her. Gritting her teeth, she tried to summon her spiritual pressure to break free of the man’s grip, but nothing came to be. “What?! Why can’t I…?”   
  
“Like he said a moment ago, that collar on your neck stunts spiritual pressure. You won’t be able to use any of your strength against us. And….” Hakaru dropped his blade as he looked around for a moment. “Mayuri won’t be around for a while. So, let’s go ahead and get started.~” Shifting his clothing out of the way, he fished out his well-endowed member and hung it in her face. “I bet it has been a long time since you’ve had a cock this nice, huh, bitch?”   
  
“What do you two think you’re doing?!” She tried shouting, only to be slapped by the leader of the two,  Akinobu .   
  
“Shut the fuck up.” With a smile, he used one of his hands to pull on her skin tight suit and move it out of the way to expose her tight, and almost unused, pussy and ass. “I get her ass, you get that useless cunt of hers?~”   
  
“Deal.” The two men picked Yoruichi up and rubbed their members against her body, making themselves harder and leaking precum onto her body in mere moments to slicken themselves up. “Ready? Go!~” In unison, the two plunged their cocks into each of her holes, causing the woman to shout in pain as her body was just about unwilling to accept the intrusions.   
  
Yoruichi tried to shout for help and to tell the two men thrusting inside of her to stop, but all that came out were pained moans and screams that she didn’t want to let loose. “It hurts! It hurts!” Was all that came out of her mouth as she watched the door on the other side of her cell open up to show Mayuri and Nemu walking in, the captain having a smile on his face. “Mayuri!” She shouted with hatred in her voice, wanting to leap and rip his head off for letting his men do this to her.   
  
“Now now, Kitty, don’t get too riled up. During your failure of a mission, you were knocked unconscious by the Stealth Force and sent to trial. It was determined that your failure was worthy of execution.” His scandalous voice echoed slightly in the almost empty room. “But I saved your life!~ I convinced them you’d be better suited for me-” He stopped as his men started grunting and bucking their hips even faster inside of her. “... Nemu, take a note for me.”   
  
“Yes, Taicho.” Her smooth voice came from her near emotionless face. “What would you like me to take note of?”   
  
Tapping his long nails against his cloak, the discolored man let out a soft sigh. “I’m going to have to punish these two for using my new toy without my permission. That is all.” Clearing his throat, a smile came back to his face as he began explaining the situation once again. “You were going to be executed for being a failure of a former captain and Stealth Force member by Central 46. I convinced them I could use a strong shinigami such as yourself for my experiments. Luckily for me, no one asked what experiments!”   
  
“You what?! I’d rather be dead than be let you experiment on me! Then again, I guess this is the only way you could get a woman you didn’t create by your side, so I can see just what you were going for.” The purple-haired vixen tried retorting, screaming once again as she felt two scalding hot streams of liquid entering her body from both ends. Before she knew it, her womb was full of cum and so was her anus, both from rapist pigs that followed Mayrui.   
  
“Try and seem level headed all you’d like. Nemu will shortly take you to your new home. No one will ever find you either. It’s a lot like that playground you and Kisuke built. Just a lot….darker.~” Laughing his typical maniacal laughter, he made his way to the exit, leaving Nemu behind before stopping and facing Yoruichi’s rapists, auburn eyes looking to them with a mixture of boredom and bloodlust. “Oh. And you two. Come with me. It’s about time that you two are punished. Nemu, you escort our new pet to her breeding grounds. You’re in charge of what happens to her.”   
  
“Yes, Captain.” Nemu nodded, her dark hair strands falling just over the top of her chest as the two subordinate ran out of the room, screaming and crying while they followed their captain.   
  
“Nemu, you can’t do this! This can’t possibly be legal, even by the Central’s rule! What does he mean by breeding grounds?” Yoruichi tried to sit up, only to slip on her knees and fall down to her side. “You can’t do this kind of thing to someone! Even Mayuri wouldn’t sink that low!”   
  
“The Captain has ordered me to take you to our off-site grounds and conduct the experiments with you. So that is what I am going to go.” Pulling a talisman from her cleavage, Nemu stuck it to Yoruichi’s mouth so the former captain would pass out and be unable to fight, kick or scream on the way there. As soon as Yoruichi went limp, the vice-captain threw the woman over her shoulder and started walking.

 

**In the Breeding Grounds**

 

Slowly opening her eyes, Yoruichi looked around her in an attempt to try and figure out where she was, only seeing a damp mattress and streaks of some white substance on the wall that she couldn’t recognize right way. “Where….Where am I now…? Was this all a dream?”   
  
“No, it certainly was not a dream. You are in your room where you will be for as long as we can keep you alive.” Nemu’s voice came from around the corner, her footsteps growing louder and suddenly sounding like they weren’t alone. “I have picked your first...well, let’s call him a guest. He’s pretty much brainless other than his lust and need to breed.” Clapping her hands, those other footsteps grew louder and louder with each second before the figure reached her cell. When Nemu opened the door, a hollow twice the size of Yoruichi, mask broken and cracked and a random pin in its eye stepped into the former captain’s view before Nemu quickly shut the door.   
  
Once more, Yoruichi tried pleading with her capture, eyes locked on the massive figure that stood before her patiently and yet anxiously. “Nemu, please! Let me out or I’m going to report you to Central 46! Everything you’re doing here will get you and Mayuri killed once I get out of here! If you stop then neither of you will get in trouble or worse, killed!” Her voice shook in fear as her eyes did the same. She wanted out, she needed to get out of there, but something told her that it wouldn’t happen.   
  
The lieutenant laughed as she listened to the chocolate-toned woman’s pleas for escape. “You are a prisoner because of Central 46. Even if you saved all of their lives, you have no rights and they damn well wouldn’t help scum like you.” Clearing her throat, the vice-captain leaned on the door, pulling out a tablet and tapping the screen a few times. “Though, it’s time to meet your new roommate. This will be the first one to use and, potentially, breed you. He is a weak and pathetic hollow that we have captured and sedated to only react to signals we send the implant inside of his eye. At least, this one is. Any of the others you meet? I can’t promise the same thing.” With a glance, she could see the fear in Yoruichi’s eyes grow even more firm, the woman’s body beginning to shiver in fear as well.   
  
“Nemu...No...You can’t be serious…” Yoruichi’s voice strained out as she watched the monster step its way closer to her, his cock quickly becoming erect and absolutely massive. Remembering that she was basically powerless, she knew the hollow would easily overpower her and use her like a toy.   
  
“I’m simply following orders, Yoruichi. It doesn’t matter if I am serious or not.” Another tap and the monster rushed towards Yoruichi, grabbing her head and pinning it to the soaked mattress while its cock held her lower body up in the air. Nemu, on the other hand, kept her eyes on the tablet to keep all of its readings steady. “Alright. One final thing and I’m going to leave for a few hours to update the captain on your situation.” The vice-captain heard a long slurping sound and turned to see the monster using its extremely long tongue to lick the sides of the captain’s body, practically looping its tongue around one of her clothes breasts and squeezing it with the enormous muscle as one of its hands held her hip as the other constantly squeezed the woman’s tight ass. “Damn, that’s disgusting….” She turned her head back to the screen and tapped the screen a few more times before hearing Yoruichi’s voice shriek and crack incoherently from pain. Knowing it had to be the beast filling the former captain’s body with its cock, she took a look to see which hole it picked. Much to her disappointment, it had picked the purple-haired woman’s ass. “Moronic beast! You’re not supposed to use that hole! Agh….Whatever, you did grab her ass a moment ago, so it only makes sense. I’ll be leaving now. Enjoy yourself as much as you can, Yoruichi. I’ll be back in a few hours to check on things.” Taking a few steps away, Nemu stopped and turned to face the cell. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Let the beast use your body or this will become far more painful that it needs to be.”

 

  
Yoruichi’s body nearly doubled over in pain as it forced itself to adjust to the monster’s enormous size, her arms and legs hitting against the monster in an attempt to get away from it even if for a short while. “Argh!” She couldn’t force any words out of her mouth, but with every inch, the monster pushed itself into her tightly puckered hole she mentally cursed Mayuri and Nemu for putting her through this. However, those thoughts were short lived as the beast started to slowly, deliberately, and painfully pulling its massive member back out of her until only the tip remained inside of her. “The hell?! You weren’t even...halfway...in….” Her voice slowly fell flat as she realized what was about to happen to her.   
  
Before she could retaliate, the shapeshifter felt the massive member plunge itself back inside of her until it bottomed out with no remorse for her body, causing her stomach to bulge enough to scrape the floor when their hips were connected. After basically being ripped open in a mere moment, she felt the monster lean itself back, pulling her with it until her eyesight was only the cracked and nearly broken ceiling above her with the monster under her back and laying on its own back. After a moment, she could feel the large rod of meat moving in and out of her anal walls, her inside stayed stretched out and seeming almost unable to close again. Deep down, she could feel her hatred for the two burning hotter and hotter with each passing thrust until she felt the monster’s hips move at an even faster pace. Everything started going black from the pain at that point. She definitely wasn’t going to last a few hours of this until Nemu returned.   
  
**Three Hours Later** ****  
****  
Nemu returned to her post, seeing the monster having the busty woman’s clothes ripped to tatters and groping her breasts with both hands and his tongue wrapped around her throat, all while Yoruichi was passed out atop its cock, bouncing with its hips each time the monster bucked. “Well, we were hoping the monster would’ve picked your cunt to use by now so it could breed you… But what do you say we put a stop to this for now and wake you up?” Pulling out the tablet once again, she tapped it a few times and the hollow froze in place before retracting its tongue and pulling the unconscious woman off its cock and dropping her onto the floor with a loud thud.   
  
“Huh, where am I?” Yoruichi went to jump up, only to double over in pain as she felt the jolt of her gaping asshole dumping the monster’s cum out of it. “No… I…”   
  
“Now, let’s have this disgusting pig finally get into that breedable cunt of yours.” Nemu tapped her screen a few more times, causing the monster to grab the purple haired woman by her bare breasts, wrapping its tongue around her sides and slithering the tip along her stomach, occasionally flicking her nipples with it. “Still, disgusting but…” Another tap and the monster drove its cum-coated cock into her tight, unused cunt. “It’s definitely, better.” With a smile on her face, she turned and waved behind her. “I’ll be back in a day or two to take this guest away and bring you two more who will actually know what to do with you.”   
  
“Nemu! No, stop thi- gah!” The former captain’s plea was cut off by the monster pulling on her hair, craning her neck closer to his own as it bottomed out inside of her and started bucking its hips wildly. “G-Get off me!” She did her best to scream and kick, trying to ease her ease off its cock, no matter how slow. Unfortunately, that was never going to happen as the beat picked her up yet again off the ground and started to eagerly, and rapidly, lift and drop her along its shaft.   
  
The hollow moved its tongue around her body, looping its impressively long muscle around both of her breasts before forcing the tip into her mouth and looping even that around her tongue. One of its hands moved from the woman’s breasts to her neck, grasping it tight enough to lock off her air supply while it pushed down on her neck and pulled up to move her along its shaft. There was no way the woman was going to last a single hour like this, let alone a possible two days. She thought it was over as the beast retracted its tongue from her mouth and chest, only to gasp in surprise, losing precious air, as it forced its way in her now gaping rear end. Slowly but sure, the monster pushed its tongue just as deep as its cock, not caring about the taste of its own cum.   
  
Before Yoruichi knew it, everything was going black once again, but the terrifying thing was that the darkness wasn’t because of pain this time. It was just her air supply. She felt no pain as the beast bottomed out and stretched out her stomach just a bit more than when it was filling her anal cavity. Just before everything faded away and went black, she could feel the warmth of the monster’s sperm flooding her system, burning her up inside as its tongue retracted from her rear end and its cock stayed inside of her, causing her stomach to swell even more as her womb had no more room to store the sticky liquid.   
  
**Unknown Amount Of Time Later** ****  
**  
** When the woman came to, her first sight was of a plate of food sitting in front of her face, covered in the monster’s semen and of Nemu leading the monster away. The woman had no idea about how much time had passed since she blacked out from her lack of air, or even how much of that thing’s cum had been dumped inside of her, but...part of her didn’t care. She knew it wasn’t the end of things and that scared her more than the semen covered food. “....What’s the point of fighting anymore….?” Sitting up from her position on the floor, something felt off inside her body. Something was plugged inside of her holes and they….they were closed again, as if they had somehow been tightened back to before they were fucked and caused to gape. “The fuck did you do, Nemu?!”


	2. Chapter 2

An entire day had passed since Yoruichi had last seen anything other than the walls of her cell and the empty plate that she had somehow gotten out of her cell. Unfortunately, the former captain had no way of knowing just how much time had passed since there was no clock that she could see or here. She was slowly starting to crack as she finally heard footsteps approach her containment and two more sets behind the first. “Oh no…” Knowing she was naked, she did her best to cover up in preparation to be attacked any moment.

  
After another moment, the door to her cell opened and Nemu stood in the opening, holding two leashes in her hand. Fear ran through her body the moment he saw Nemu with a smile on her face. Everything around her seemed to fade away as she turned her head to see the two figures standing behind her and supposedly attached to the leashes. It was too dark to tell for sure. “Yoruichi!~ I brought you some new clothes since you old outfit was absolutely ruined by your last guest.” Clapping her hands together, a humanoid hollow entered the room with a collar around its neck connected to the leash in the vice-captain’s hand. “This hollow and the one behind me have no memory of their names, so we just call them by their handles. Subject fifty-seven and subject fifty-eight.” 

 

Fifty-seven held a bikini in his hands and tossed it over to the purple-haired woman with a smile on his face. “We get to fuck her once she gets that on, right? That’s what you said, Miss Nemu!” His voice was far too excited for the captain’s liking as his eyes captured every inch of her body that he was able to see, licking his mask where his lips would be in pure excitement and anticipation of what was to come. The purple haired woman didn’t pay any mind to it, but his member was starting to stand at full attention and was just as long as the last hollow to come and abuse her.   
  
“Yes, yes it is. You are to do whatever you want to her as long as you both end up cumming inside of her pussy. You are here to breed.” The lieutenant’s voice was stern with her pets as she watched Yoruichi dress herself in the fabric that could barely be called a bikini because it was a two piece that just covered her nipples and her snatch, and even then, the cloth was so tight, you could still see those hidden features through the fabric. “The captain and I decided that would be fitting for you as their plaything. It’s easy for them to pull off, inexpensive if they rip it to shreds, and  if they are strong enough, they can just rip through it and leave your whore cunt exposed for the next hollow to come and breed you.” Pausing and turning to look behind her, Nemu’s smile only ensured Yoruichi that someone else was going to be playing with her as well. “Fifty-Eight, you may enter now.”   
  
With a nod, he entered the room in silence, eyes darting up and down the prisoner’s body as he towered over her, twice her size just like the last monster to ‘visit’ her. All three of them could see the fear in her eyes and the sweat that started to form on her body as she mentally pictured just how big he was and how badly he could hurt her. Making his way behind her, his neck pulled against the leash in Nemu’s hand and whined. “Come on, Boss. Let me play with her for awhile. I promise to fill her cunt up  _ real good! _ ” As he spoke, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and around Yoruichi’s neck, just sort of….teasing the flesh, not even applying any pressure yet.   
  
The look of disgust on her face at the slimy feeling gave Fifty-Seven all the reason he needed to smile and laugh, reaching out to grab the woman’s breasts, squeezing them like they were memory foam pillows. “Oooo!~ She’s so  _ soft!”  _ Not caring an ounce for the pain that surged through the woman’s body, his hand snaked it’s way to her thighs before he raked his nails back up her body.   
  
Nemu dropped the leashes in her hands and closed the cell door, standing on the other side. Listening to Yoruichi’s feigned cries and whines of pain, Nemu pulled her tablet back out and stood it up in a spot to capture the footage from the cell, so she could see for herself just how the monsters were going to use her prisoner. “See, I know it hurts now, Miss Yoruichi, but you’ll learn to love it soon enough. Rumor has it that when you were the captain of Squad Two, you were quite the slut. Slept with  _ every single  _ target you had before killing them.”   
  
“What I’ve done no such- gagh!” Once again interrupted by a tongue slithering down her throat, she just glared at the vice-captain as her response, body trying to fight against the four hands grabbing at her body and squeezing the soft mounds on her chest. It was as if the two were working together against her, whenever one had their hands on her chest, the other would have his hands on her ass, both squeezing in an unspoken, but perfectly in sync, rhythm. Suddenly, she felt the tongue retract from her throat just before a hand softly came across her cheek and sent her flying to the floor.   
  
“Oh, you’re going to be the perfect bitch for me to fuck, aren’t you?” Fifty-Seven pushed his member against Yoruichi’s cheek, slapping it a few times with his member. “Don’t you think so, Fifty-Eight?” Before waiting for an answer, the hollow shoved his length into the woman’s mouth, groaning in pleasure at how warm and wet the entrance was. “Oh, fuck, her mouth is like fucking heaven! This is definitely the hole I’m gonna use first!”   
  
“Depends just on how long the boss is gonna give us to fuck this whore.” Fifty-Eight looked over to Nemu, who gave him a thumbs up and looked up from her tablet to watch him slither his tongue around Yoruichi’s neck once again and down her torso to tease the prisoner’s cunt.   
  
“You two can have all the time in the world. I’m here to make sure you two fill this cumdump with your seed. Though, if I tell you to stop fucking her, you will stop fucking her or you will die. Do I make myself clear?” Nemu looked down to her tablet, making sure the position of the video didn’t change.  _ It’s fucking horrid that Captain Mayuri is making me record this for his research purposes. Knowing it’s happening is one thing, but watching it is another entirely. _ __   
__   
“Crystal clear, Miss Nemu!” Fifty-Seven started bucking his hips, forcing his length down Yoruichi’s throat only to cause the woman to gag and choke on his length. “Oh, that’s the way! That’s what daddy likes, slut!” He pulled the woman down his length until her lips touched his pelvis and causing her nose to scrunch against her face. Unknowingly, he forced her to slide across the floor until her saliva covered cunt pressed against his shin and her thighs against her foot. “Wait a minute…” Wiggling his foot, he could feel the plugs that Nemu forced into Yoruichi to hold in the cum in each hole. “Hey! Why is she plugged up like this?! What’s the big idea?!”   
  
“Watch your mouth, vermin! Those are to keep in the cum in her body and regenerate her holes after each use, making it tight as a virgin’s for the next hollow we bring to breed her. Just rip them out of her when you are ready to fuck her.”   
  
Nemu’s shouting caused both hollows to jump in fear at her anger. “G-Got it!” After a moment, Fifty-Eight grabbed the former captain by her hips and raised her in the air, the other’s cock coming out of her mouth with a slurp and solid pop. His tongue gripped her neck hard as it could without breaking it or cutting off her air supply as Fifty-Seven stood beside their whore and grabbed the plugs.   
  
“Alright, big guy. Plan is once I pull these things out of her, you pull her down and plunge her directly on our cocks. After that, we fuck her to our heart’s content and make sure we both fill her slutty cunt.” He watched his friend nod before pulling the plugs out of the woman, an audible stretching sound coming from her body as she tried to scream in pain. As the first shriek left her lips, both of the medical plugs were forced from her body and tossed on the floor. And in the same instance, she was forced downward to the floor and impaled on the two massive cocks that dissented her stomach twice as wide, but just as far as the first hollow. All the pain flooding her at once caused her to nearly black out in pain, but the only thing keeping her awake was the twisted feeling of a slimy tongue against her neck and the occasional slap her breasts received from both hollows as she remained hilted atop their cocks.   
  
Taking turns, they both started thrusting themselves in and out of the purple-haired woman’s holes, moving their hips in an opposite sync from each other. Fifty-seven leaned in to take her breast into his mouth, bucking his hips even faster as more and more time passed on, his cock head pushing against her cervix with each and every pump and making her yelp each time he nearly breached into the deepest part of her core. Fifty-eight, on the other hand, matched the other hollow’s pace, using his girth to stretch out the tight hole as every inch of his member gripped and pulled against her anal canal, forcing it to stretch and accommodate his massive member.   
  
The feeling of having both of her re-tightened, almost virgin holes stretched without remorse to fit these monster’s cocks was driving the former captain crazy. Every nerve in her body was telling her to try to break free and run for her life, hoping to find a way out of her situation. But every time that thought crossed her mind during her ordeal, it was quickly expelled as the feeling of two cocks jamming into her brought her back to reality and depressed her just that much further. Tears began streaming down her cheek as blood trickled down her legs and onto Fifty-seven’s foot. “Hey, Boss!” The beast called out, catching Nemu’s attention. “I thought you said she was only tightened back up! There’s blood coming out of her! Did I tear through a hymen?!”   
  
“Unless that plug works better than expected, no. That’d be impossible. Just, hurry it up and both of you fill her worthless whore hole with your cum. We’ll leave her be and check back on her to see if she’s gotten pregnant in a few days.” The vice-captain quickly looked back to her tablet, the view from the screen somehow being less nauseating than looking at the two in the act in front of her.   
  
“You heard the boss, Fifty-Eight! Get over here and let’s fill this bitch!” With, what would be, a toothy grin, Fifty-seven looked to Yoruichi’s face, slapping her back to alertness and gaining her attention. “Hey, bitch. We’re both about to fill you with our spunk and I want to scream for me like a good slut. You got that?”   
  
“Wait. What?! What are you talking-” Everything froze for the woman as she felt the second shaft quite literally force its way into her cunt, stretching it beyond belief, almost to where her last guest had forced it to be. Every inch that member stretched her out felt like a mile too far until it was finally sheathed fully inside of her as the other continued pumping against it and her wall.   
  
“Feel that, bitch? Now get ready for the real thing!” Grunting and squeezing hard on the woman’s ass, both hollows came inside of her, rope after rope hitting the back of her womb like a punch to the gut with so much force and volume that she nearly lifted off of the cocks as her stomach bloated a small bit, the rest coating the floor. Panting and feeling their members start to soften, both men pulled out of Yoruichi just to drop her on the ground in a puddle of white, sticky cum. “That….was fantastic! I can’t wait to do it again!”   
  
“There might not be an again, so don’t get your hope up, boys.” Nemu said to them, tugging on their leashes to bring them out of the room. The lieutenant stepped inside for a moment to fix the prisoner’s bikini bottoms back to over her puffy and abused lower lips. “No need to let any of that go to waste. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.~”   
  
The last thing Yoruichi could see before everything went black was Nemu grabbing the leashes once again and dragging the men behind her after closing the cell door.


End file.
